5 years later
by winterlovejelsa
Summary: Talk about young and dumb! Elsa was 16, Jack was 316 Rapunzel Is fun, Just like Jack,Immortal Just like Jack, Elsa isn't either Of those things Elsa wants only to conceal her ice powers, But what will happen when that one night Jack tells Elsa he's leaving her for Rapunzel And Rapunzel falls for someone else then Jack comes running back 5 years later? And Elsa is Immortal and fun?
1. Leaving, And 5 years later

** ELSA DOESN'T LOOK LIKE THE SNOW QUEEN YET. **

* * *

**ELSA P.O.V**

I've got a terrible curse I have the powers of ice,frost,and snow so does my boyfriend, Everyone knows of my powers but I'm still scared to show them, I still wear my green-ish gloves that I wore on my coronation day, The day I met Jack The day I fell in love with him.

I put my Hair up in it's regular everyday tight coronation bun with the dress I wore on coronation day and my dark purple cape.

And then I put on my gloves.

I'm 16, Yeah I know little young to be queen, But my parents died a week before my 14th birthday, and instead of a regular sweet 16 for my birthday, I was crowned queen.

while I'm 16, Jack is 316, Yeah I know, but he's Immortal which I think is cool, but he's not the Only immortal, so is my Cousin Rapunzel, she has long blonde 70 feet of glowing hair that keeps her young.

Jack and Rapunzel walked In, But they were,... Holding Hands?

"Um,-Hey what are you doing?" I asked

Jack looked at Punzie.

"Elsa We have to talk." He said to me

"Okay,... I'm all ears." I said calmly trying not to yell at him for holding her hand,... AND WRAPPING HIS ARM AROUND HIS WAIST!?

"I'm leaving you for Rapunzel." He told me, I felt my heart completely stop.

"Wait what?" I asked

"Elsa you're _conceal don't feel_ and I'm snowballs and fun times, and Rapunzel is as well." Said Jack,"And I'm Immortal, Rapunzel is Immortal" said Jack I wanted to cry But I held back the tears, Instead I ran out of the room. ( WTF JACK, JERK MUCH?!)

As I ran that's when the tears started coming.

I ran across the fjord and threw one glove off and Made it disappear.

"ELSA!" Yelled Anna.

Jack landed next to her holding Rapunzel bridal style.

My eyes drowned in tears, I kept running, Then I heard Kristoff and Anna yelling at the two,

"REALLY JACKSON!" Yelled Anna.

"YEAH REALLY WHAT THE FUCK!,WHAT THE MAN YOU ARE!" Yelled kristoff.

I went up the side of a mountain, I created a snowman That soon came to life, A castle made out of ice, and Hey I got a new look.

Instead of My bun, I had a long french Braid,Instead Of my coronation dress I had a long light blue ice dress

I'm happier than ever before, But lonely.

**5 YEARS LATER**

* * *

It's been 5 years since Jack had left me I'm now immortal HAHA suck On that Jack, I'm now more fun and opened Up SUCK IT! I've now forgotten about that conceal don't feel deal, I now know how to control my powers, CHOKE ON IT!

I'm now More than jack wanted out of me, I sled,Skate, and all that fun stuff Today I have to go back to arendelle Because It's Anna's 18th Birthday.

Then hiccup and merida landed on the balcony with toothless.

"Oh My goodness Elsa your absolutely beautiful!" Said Merida

"Thank you," I thanked Merida and Hiccup are Immortal's as well And merida has been my best friend from the Begging.

Hiccup Looked nervous.

"Hiccup what's Wrong?" I asked, Hiccup is Jack's Best friend., Well it was hard to tell now that everyone almost hated Jack and Rapunzel.

"Nothing It's just that, Anna and you used to be so young, Now you queen and 21 and she's 18!" Said Hiccup.

"Hccup Calm down." Said Merida

I laughed, "Alright see you in arendelle." I told them, Merida hugged me and they got back on toothless and flew away. I smiled and shut the doors.

I then got Olaf and slid down the railing's stairs, we both Landed In the deep snow.

He already Knew who Jack was, even though Olaf has never met him He still hates him, Good snowman!

Olaf waddled singing his song about loving summertime, Which I don't really get because he's a snowman and He could melt, But He has lived with me around the cold for 5 years now, So he doesn't have any experience with Heat.

We walked all the way to arendelle.

I skipped to my room with Olaf following me, I fixed my makeup then there was a knock at my door,...

"Who is it?" I asked

"It's Anna!" Said Anna's cheery voice.

"Oh yes please do come in!" I said excited, I haven't seen my sister In 5 years. She had no idea where I went.

She opened the door and gasped.

"Oh Elsa you look absolutely beautiful!" Said Anna.

I giggled "That's what Merida said." I said Giggling.

"Well it's true!" She said Smiling.

"Thank you Anna." I said Hugging Her, She hugged back.

"Oh Elsa, I Missed you so much!" Said Anna, Then kristoff walked In, He looked more manly now, I was proud and happy for Anna.

He hugged Anna, "Hello Kristoff." I greeted.

"Queeny." He said trying to bow.

"Anyways Happy birthday Anna!" I hugged her Again

"Thanks Elsa." She said Hugging back Anna and Kristoff then Left. I giggled and signed a couple Papers.

* * *

**JACK P.O.V**

Well aren't I a fucktard?

I was so fucking young and stupid a couple years ago, Leave the One I loved the most for her cousin that would just get with another guy a year later, Besides Rapunzel and I barley ever looked At each other without Feeling guilty for doing that to Elsa.

After I broke up with her she Ran away, And Anna and Kristoff Kicked us out, I wouldn't blame them.

We now live with North,Tooth,Bunny,And sandy and Rapunzel's New guy Flynn, I was Happy for her.

North walked over to me noticing My loneliness.

"Jack why don't you just go and apologize to the poor girl?" He asked

"Because I'm afraid she might hate My guts." I told him.

"Jack, That's reality." Said Bunny skipping over.

"Shut up." I snapped, "And besides, She's might be with someone else." I said looking back out the window.

"No, She's still 1000% lonely Just the way you left her." Bunny mocked

I Gave him A "fuck you" face.

"Anyways here's your free chance Jack, shes in arendelle right now, But only for the Day." Said North.

I jumped up twirling my staff.

Rapunzel and Flynn walked over, "Jack I think I should come to, to apologize." Said Rapunzel.

I nodded.

Then North gave her a globe she threw it, And her and flynn walked in.

I flew away to Arendelle to see my long lost love, I know I screwed Up But I'm going to try and Make it work between Us.

**WOW WANT MORE? PUT IN A REVIEW! XOXOXO**


	2. I'm sorry

**ELSA P.O.V**

I sat at the end of my bed crying, Yeah I know it's been 5 years since but it still Breaks My heart every second.

There was another knock at my door, Olaf kept his stick hand On my shoulder.

"W-who is it?" I asked sniffing.

"It's,... It's Rapunzel." She said from outside of the door.

"It's me and Jack." She finished.

My heart stopped and it started to snow.

"Elsa we have something to tell you, can you just let us in?" Asked Rapunzel I held Olaf's Mouth shut and held Him back from trying to open the door to try and beat the two up.

"Olaf." I whispered as I pointed to the balcony, He nodded and We tip toed over And I made a huge snow pile side and before we slid down It ,I wrote on a sticky note.

and stuck it to the window of my balcony. then we both slid down

Then I ran across the fjord with Olaf and Made the Ice disappear.

Olaf and I laughed the way back to the castle.

"they're so stupid!" Olaf Laughed, I laughed as well now even Harder.

* * *

**JACK P.O.V**

It grew quiet.

"Alright you asked for it were coming in!" Said Rapunzel then opened the door

We saw the Balcony doors wide open "Shes Gone." said Rapunzel, I saw a huge snow pile side leading down from on the balcony all the way down to the ground outside.

Then There was a sticky note on the window of the balcony door.

Rapunzel Looked over my shoulder as I read It,

_"try and catch me now FUCKERS!" _It read

"Well she's changed." Said Rapunzel wide eyed,

"Yeah," I said as I cumbled it up and froze it and shattered it.

"so where is she?" Asked Rapunzel

"I know where she went." Said Merida

"Where?" I asked

"But i'm not telling you after what you DID!" She yelled.

"AND HOW DARE YE, EVEN COME BACK TO HER?" She yelled pointing her bow at me.

"To apologize." I put put my hands up with my staff in one hand.

"WELL YE, AREN'T GOING TO TALK TO HER AFTER YE TWO BROKE HER HEART!" Yelled Merida.

"Merida who are you yelling at,- JACK AND RAPUNZEL WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Yelled Anna

"To say sorry to Elsa." I said, Then Kristoff walked By and saw me, "speak of the devil." He said with an angry expression on his face while crossing his arms.

Then hiccup skipped By.

"JACK,-RAPUNZEL WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" He yelled, and there goes my best friend.

They not at all teenagers anymore like I've seen them 5 years ago, and they all look so different.

"Elsa doesn't want to talk to you, every time we mention one of your names she gets sick to her stomach!" Said Anna.

then They all started yelling at us at the Same time.

I angrily gripped Onto my staff, Then I slammed it against the ground leaving frost and blowing everyone back.

"I just want to love her again is that to much to ask for?" I asked

"YOU FUCKING JERK!, HOW DO YOU THINK SHE WILL EVER LOVE YOU AGAIN AFTER YOU BROKE HER HEART AND HAPPILY LEFT HER TO CRUMBLE THAT'S WHY SHE ON THE NORTH MOUNTAIN SO SHE CAN STAY AWAY FROM YOU!" Yelled merida, then Covered her Mouth, Hiccup Palmed himself in the face.

"Wait a minute she's on the North Mountain?" I asked

"Yes!, But your not going after her she ran away to there so she can stay away from you!" Said Anna,

"Well I'm going after her weather you like it, or not." I said Turning around, Rapunzel followed Me.

Rapunzel Slid down the snow slidelsa had left and I flew down.

I then walked across the fjord, While Rapunzel threw her Hair around a tree on the other side and swung across.

We then took a long Trip to the North Mountain, It took us a full 5 hours to Get there, when We did there was a huge Ice castle.

Rapunzel and I wowed at it.

We walked up the steps Rapunzel took a deep breath and knocked on the door, Both of the heavy Ice door opened themselves.

"They opened!, That's the first." Said Rapunzel

"Whoa..." Said Rapunzel

Then a small snowman came running Down charging at me He then jumped up and full forced knocked me down.

"STAY AWAY FROM ELSA!" He yelled trying to hit me with his small little stick Arms.

I yelled, "IT'S A LIVING SNOWMAN!"

"YEAH, I'M ALIVE AND YOUR DEAD!" said the snowman, I flipped Over to were I was On top of him, I kneeled On my knees and aimed My staff at him, He screamed.

"ELSA!" He yelled

"JACK STOP!" Yelled a voice

My staff started to light up as I was planning to kill of the snowman was a full force ice blast, As soon as I was about to shoot someone knocked me to the side.

"OLAF!" Said the someone as she picked her Up it was,... "Elsa?" I asked

WOW she looked absolutely beautiful!

her hair in a left side braid woven with snowflake incrustations, and wisps of her bangs slicked back on top of her head. She wore a crystal-blue, off-the-shoulder dress made out of ice with a right knee-high slit, a crystallized bodice and translucent, powder blue sleeves. Covering her feet are kitten heels made entirely from ice and, attached to the back of her bodice is a long, transparent cape of sheer ice which is decorated with large snowflakes and sweeps the floor.

"Whoa, Elsa you look,... different and A good different, And this place." Said Rapunzel, Elsa giggled I thought It was In a good way,... Instead, "You think I care?" Elsa asked

"What?" Asked Rapunzel

"I know I'm supposed to say I had A good Time seeing you, But I had a terrible Time, So bye." Elsa waved then tried to Get away.

"Elsa, I know we screwed Up!" I said chasing her up the stairs, "Yeah No fucks." Said Elsa

"Elsa can you Just please forgive me?" I asked

"Hell No." Said Elsa as she continued walking up the stairs.

"Elsa please be serious!" I told her.

"Oh I'm sorry, whatever Happened to I'm snowballs and Fun times, And so is Rapunzel, I'm Immortal, so is Rapunzel." Elsa mocked.

"Elsa Look I'm sorry I was young and Dumb." I told her.

"Jack, I see you being able to say that if the situation was 10 years ago saying I was young and dumb But for It two year ago,... Therefore is isn't a young and dumb situation this is more along a Jerk situation side." Said Elsa

* * *

**ELSA P.O.V**

Is that what he Calls it? (squidward Moment.)

He calls It young and Dumb Rapunzel Followed After Him, "Look Elsa Jack and I broke up We were never happy together." Said Rapunzel

"And you think that's gonna get me back How?" I asked

It looked like jack's heart stopped right Then and There, "Because I Love you." Said Jack, I rolled my eyes.

Although It did make make me 1% out of 100000000000% happy to hear him say that Again but if he thinks that's gonna get me back, He needs some serious help.

"Okay,... so go away." I told them.

Rapunzel took a deep Breath, "Do you wanna build a snowman?" She asked.

I flinched And remember to when Her,Anna, And I were kids.

Rapunzel was 7, I was 8 and Anna was 5

_"do you wanna build a snowman?" asked 7 year old Rapunzel_

_"Yeah, come on Elsa!" Said 5 year Old Anna._

_"Okay I'm coming!" said 8 year old me._

"Yes sure, Here's you snowman!" I said Then Threw a huge snowy blast at the Ground and made a snow monster Named blue berry X2 the size of Marshmallow, Blueberry Picked the Two Up and threw them Out.

"Good call Elsa." Said Olaf.

**OH JUST WOW, AND IF YOU GUYS ARE WONDERING, IS ELSA GOING TO FORGIVE HIM,... SHE WILL ON MAYBE CHAPTER 2183093980932 SO WHAT I'M SAYING IS,... IT'S GONNA TAKE A WHILE.**


End file.
